Oh oh ¡La Chica Nueva!
by Ashley Shadow FairieVampire
Summary: Ahora que Stan y Kyle son novios y Wendy ya no está, una nuava chica muy rara llega a South Park y se interpondrá entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh oh…__¡La Chica Nueva!_

_By AntiCosmita Sharpay_

_Capítulo 1: Cuando todo iba bien_

_Era un buen día en South Park, el Sol brillaba, en fin y todas esas jaladas de mierda. Los niñitos que conocíamos de 8 años ya eran unos cuerotes de 14 años, claro salvo de Cartean, era un culón como siempre._

_Wendy Testaburguer ya se había ido a España por una beca de estudio, según dijo, la habían intercambiado con otra niña, también lista, que por supuesto, aceptó, Stan estaba solo, pero fue hasta que empezó a sentir algo por Kyle, amor. Pasó unas semanas de angustia por esta emoción, no sabía qué hacer, fue cuando por consejo de Butters decidió confesarle su amor…no sé por qué razón Kyle lo correspondió._

_En fin, el punto es que ya todo iba bien…y por eso dije IBA, por que todo iba a cambiar aquella mañana de inicio de año…_

_Cartman estaba peleando con Kenny como niños chiquitos, Stan estaba al lado de Kyle haciéndole ojitos y mandándose besos (Ay qué tierno XD) y su maestra, la señorita Miel de 2do. De secundaria tenía algo que decir:_

_-¡NIÑOS ATIENDAN!_

_Todos voltearon asustados, esa maldita maestra de mierda los tenía sin moverse, por eso se llamaba Miel (Entienden? XD)_

_-¡Estoy ocupado…puta gorda!_

_-¡QUÉ HAS DICHO STAN!?_

_-Que la pulpa de fruta no engorda._

_-Ah…pues eso es muy cierto…como sea, les quiero decir algo muy importante_

_-¿Cómo qué?, ¿Qué se larga por fin?- dijo riendo Kyle, Stan sonrió_

_-Muy gracioso, ¡TIENES REPORTE KYLE!!!_

_-Ay maestra fue un chiste- dijo en su defensa Stan_

_-¡TÚ CÁLLATE STAN!!!_

_-Si señora-contestó asustado_

_-¿Y qué nos quería decir señorita Miel?-Dijo Cartman como siempre de barbero, era su consentido…mierda_

_-Oh, si…bien niños, ya que empieza un año nuevo quiero que sepan algo,_

_¿Recuerdan que se hizo un intercambio de alumnas?_

_-Si, con Wendy-dijo Stan melancólico, Kyle lo miró comprensivo, Stan sonrió tristemente, aún lo recordaba_

_Flash back_

_-¡¿Cómo que te vas Wendy?!_

_-Si, la señorita Miel dice que por mi promedio de 9.9 me van a llevar a una escuela en España, me van a intercambiar con otra nerd…adiós Stan_

_-Aaaddiiósss-Dijo conteniendo las lágrimas, Wendy se acercó y le dio un beso…luego sin más ni más, se fue…quizás para siempre…_

_Fin del flash back_

_-Exacto Stan, bien, pues la nueva niña ya llegó, se llama Jenny, pero debo advertirles…ella es una niña muy dulce según me dijeron, es muy susceptible, así que trátenla con cariño de acuerdo?_

_-Si señorita_

_-Bien, pasa Jenny_

_De pronto se hizo de noche, sonaron relámpagos y de la nada apareció una criatura que parecía ser una chica, su piel era pálida, se vestía de morado y tenía una capa que parecían unas alas de gárgola, tenía colmillos y una mirada que podía matar, eso se comprobó en el momento en que Kenny la miró y se volvió piedra_

_-Ay Dios mío ha matado a Kenny!!-Dijo Kyle Cartman contestó_

_-Hija de pu…-No pudo terminar la frase ya que ella lo miró muy feo_

_-Jenny estás bien linda?-Le preguntó la maestra Miel, depronto ella se transformo en una chica vestida de rosa peinada de madia colita y con ojos de niña buena_

_-Si maestra, oiga, ¿puedo sentarme al lado de ese chico?- Dijo señalando a Kyle, el abrió mucho los ojos_

_-Claro cielo_

_-PERO; PERO; PERO-Dijo Kyle anonadado_

_-KYLE; NO DISCUTAS!!!, se amable con ella_

_-Ash está bien-pero se sonrojó por que ella lo abrazó_

_-Hola!!_

_-Aléjate!-le dijo, ella volvió a ser la otra chica-Digo, bienvenida-volvió a transformarse_

_-Gracias!!!_

_Stan la miró con odio, pero le gustaba, eso debía de admitirlo_

_-Va a ser un largo año-pensó…_

_Bien mi hermano ya me está corriendo, luego le sigo_

_Dejen reviews!!!_

_Saionara_

_AntiCosmita Sharpay. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh oh ¡La chica Nueva!**_

_**By Anticosmita Sharpay**_

_**Capítulo 2: Triángulo Amoroso**_

_Había sonado la campana del receso y los chicos habían salido ya, Kyle y Stan se habían quedado al último con la esperanza de que Jenny saliera primero, ella salió, los otros dos soltaron un suspiro de alivio y salieron de la mano, pero al caminar por el pasillo ella salió como del piso (Como en esas películas de terror japonesas XD)_

_-AHH!!!-Gritaron_

_-Hola Kyle!!!-Stan hizo un sonido para que notara que él no lo iba a dejar solo con ella, ésta comprendió-Ah, Hola Stan_

_-Hola-contestaron sin ánimo_

_-Kyle ¿Vamos a almorzar juntos verdad?-Dijo tomando su mano_

_-Ah, sólo si va Stan_

_-¡¿Qué!?_

_-Si, no sé si no sabías, pero él es mi novio_

_-¿¡Tu novio!?_

_-Si, somos novios desde hace años_

_-Oh, entiendo-Ellos suspiraron-¿Kyle eres gay?_

_-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Yo no soy gay!_

_-Si lo eres, a menos de que almuerces sólo conmigo_

_-¿Contigo a solas?_

_-Ah, si en aquella mesa_

_-Lo siento Stan, no quiero que sepan que soy gay, mi mamá me mataría-A esto Jenny sonrió_

_-Entonces…¿Terminas conmigo?_

_-Creo que sí, lo siento, pero creo que nos llevamos mejor como amigos ¿No?_

_-Si como no, bien, entonces VETE A ALMORSAR CON TU NOVIA_

_-¡¿Qué!?, entonces es la guerra Stan?_

_-Eso creo, ya veremos quién la gana_

_-Por supuesto que yo cara de pene, tengo más ventaja que tú_

_-Ah sí?, ¿Y en qué?_

_-Bueno, sé que te gusta Jenny_

_-¿Y?_

_-Bien, si usaras tu estúpido cerebro de mierda te darías cuenta de que YO le gusto a ella_

_-WOW, eso fue un golpe bajo, ¡Habrás ganado la primera batalla pero no la guerra!, ¡Te la voy a bajar idiota de mierda!_

_-Eso habrá que verlo…¿Nos vamos Jenny?_

_-Claro…Adiós Stan_

_-Adiós Stan- Dijo con sarcasmo_

_-Me las pagará ese hijo de puta_

_Y así Kyle se fue con Jenny y Stan se fue a la mesa de al lado…a observar, ideando un plan para quitarle a Jenny, no se la iba a dejar tan fácil, no por que ella le gustara mucho, si no por venganza, ese hijo de perra lo iba a pagar y caro._

_-LO TENGO!!-exclamó, todos voltearon a ver, en eso Kyle jaló a Jenny y la llevó al otro patio, Stan los siguió, iba a poner su plan en acción…_

_Éste es el segundo capítulo, ya está por terminar…¿y ahora qué tramará Stan?_

_Dejen rewievs_

_Anticosmita Sharpay._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh oh ¡La Chica Nueva!**_

_**By Anticosmita Sharpay**_

_**Capítulo final: la aclaración**_

_-Por qué me trajiste aquí?_

_-Yo quería decirte algo_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Bueno ¿Querrías ser mi…-No pudo terminar por que Stan llegó gritando ALTO!, los dos voltearon_

_-Stan?!_

_-Jenny, antes de responderle debes saber que él era novio de Wendy Testaburguer_

_-¿Quién?_

_-Ash, la estudiante con la que te intercambiaron_

_-¿¡Qué?!, ¡¿Con esa idiota!?_

_-Sip, con ella _

_-¿Es cierto eso?_

_-¡NO!, ¡Claro que no!, él sí fue su novio_

_Ahora Jenny volteó a ver a Stan, él le dijo otra mentira y ahora volteó a Kyle, él volvió a mentir y de nuevo se volteó a Stan, y así pasaron media hora hasta que ella gritó:_

_-MIERDA YA ES SUFICIENTE BASTA!!!-Dijo transformándose en la chica morada, los otros dos se abrazaron espantados-Mucho mejor-se separaron-Kyle, ¿tú fuiste novio de Wendy?_

_-¡Claro que no!_

_-¿Y tú Stan?_

_-Ah…_

_-Descuida, no me interesa en verdad andar con alguno de los dos_

_-¡¿Cómo?!_

_-Si, la verda, lo del intercambio si fue cierto, pero no fue por parte de la escuela, fue por tu madre Kyle_

_-Mi madre?!_

_-Así es Kyle-Dijo apareciendo la madre del nombrado_

_-Pero ¿¡Por qué!?_

_-Verás-comenzó-Yo siempre supe que tú y Stan se querían muchísimo, así que, como nunca me dijiste, yo tomé autoridad y hablé con la directora, ella me dijo que había hablado con la madre de Wendy, ya que ella era el obstáculo entre ustedes, y me dijo que la trasladaría a una escuela de España donde trabajaba una tía, ya que había una vacante_

_-Y entonces por qué carajo llegaste tú?_

_-Ah, de eso, mira niño¿Sabes la razón por la que me hago así?-Dijo transformándose_

_-Ah…no_

_-Bien pues por que yo soy la hija de el hada Wanda y el antipadrino Anticosmo (Lo siento, tenía que meter a Los Padrinos Mágicos, no lo puedo evitar XD), nací mitad humana y mitad demonio y con la belleza de un hada, pero eso es punto y aparte, lo que importa es que, tu mamá me contrató, por que soy muy buena actriz ¿Eh?-a esto los tres rodearon los ojos, esa "chica" era muy orgullosa-para seducir a Kyle y hacer que ustedes dos terminaran, luego se aclararía todo y ustedes dos volverían a estar juntos, esta vez para siempre._

_Kyle y Stan se miraron y sonrieron_

_-Juntos?-Preguntó Stan_

_-Juntos-contestó Kyle_

_Y así se aclaró todo, Kyle y Stan se hicieron novios, Wendy se quedó en España, Jenny en Estados Unidos y por cierto, se hizo novia de Clide, Cartman se quedó sin novia, la maestra Miel siguió dulce como siempre XD y el final feliz fue donde todos van juntos al funeral de kenny_

_-Ups?-Dijo Jenny riendo y cerrando un ojo_

_Jeje espero que les haya gustado_

_Dejen su mensaje_

_Good bye_

_Anticosmita Sharpay._


End file.
